


Dressing rooms

by Stuckfan



Category: Sydney to the Max (TV)
Genre: F/F, Real people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: pure fluff
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Dressing rooms

One day Ruth Righi and Ava Kolker had just finished shooting an episode of Sydney to the Max, and were in their changing room together. While they changed, Ruth couldn't help but look over at Ava as she was undressing. Ava was at the state of undress where she was just in her panties and bra now, with the shape of her newly forming breasts in full view of her co-star and friend to see. Ruth immediately took in the firm round shape Ava's breasts were now having, and starred at them as she said to herself in her mind, "Wow, her breasts are really coming in." Ruth then move closer to Ava as she slowly was taking off her own clothes. But Ruth was down to her own underwear, Ava noticed Ruth starring at her breasts and said, "Ruth, what are you doing?"

Ruth suddenly froze and looked embarrassed as she said, "Well... I... um..." Ava crossed her arms and said, "Come on Ruth. Tell me the truth." Ruth then while gently scratching her right cheek said, "Well I... was... sort of... comparing our breast sizes. I know that sound so totally weird but..." Ava smirked as she said, "It's okay. Wanna take a peek?" Ruth's face turned red as she said, "Re... really?" Ava raised an eyebrow and made a sexy smile as she removed her bra. Ruth's eyes widened at the sight of Ava's young underage breasts that came into view for her. They were so young and firm and beautiful to Ava. Not a blemish on them, with pink nipples that shined in the light of the room. Ava smiled as she knew Ruth was getting very interested in her body, and then said, "Check them out all you want. But I want to see yours in return."

Ruth then took a deep breath and took her top that she still had on off her body, followed by her bra. As soon as Ruth's bra was off, Ava's eyes suddenly widened at the sight of Ruth's young breasts, as she said to herself in her mind, "Wow, the summer has been good to her." Ava immediately took in Ruth's breasts which was slightly larger, more pronounced, and much more firm. Ava found her eyes particularly drawn to Ruth's small brown nipples, and just reveled in the perfection that was Ruth's nudity before her. Ava then looked up at Ruth's face and pointing to Ruth's breasts said, "They're beautiful." Ruth smiled shyly while blushing. Then as Ruth gently moved some hair away from her eyes she said, "Well so are yours. So... do you ever play with them?" Ava smiled brightly as she reached up and began to gently squeezed one of her nipples while saying, "All the time." At this point Ruth could feel a flood of emotion overtake her as she saw her friend tease her. Ruth felt a strong need to just reach out and touch Ava, but worked as hard as she could to hold back. Seeing Ruth was trying to hold back, Ava then made a sexy smile and motioned for Ruth to come close as she said, "It's okay. Touch them. Please. But I'm going to touch you back if you do. Okay?" Ruth took a deep breath, nodded, and then reached out. And then suddenly within seconds, it was like lighting hit, and upon instinct: Ruth and Ava began exploring each other's bodies. They began touch the other's breasts, moving fingers down the other's back, and rubbing their hands against the others butt. For Ruth, she couldn't fully understand what she was doing. It was like an instinct stronger than her brain was controlling her now, but she was loving every second of it. Ava meanwhile knew exactly what she was doing, and was reveling in these sensations. Ava had wanted to touch Ruth like this since they had first been shooting season 1 of Sydney to the Max, and was now completely happy that it was finally happening.

As the touching continued, Ava then pulled her friend in close and said, "Ruth?" Ruth suddenly felt her her beat fast as she said, "Yes." With a clear and concise voice, Ava then said, "I want t kiss you." Ruth looked into the eyes of her friend deeply. She has never kissed a girl before, and never though she would. But now it was all she could think about. "Okay", Ruth answered. The two girls then moved their lips towards each others. As their lips met, both knew immediately already that this was not going to be a one time thing. They cared too much about each other to let that happen. Knowing that seems to relax them both and things progress naturally. The kissing is small at first; lights peck and uncertainty. Both quickly began to gain confidence and the kissing began to deepen. Their bodies began to press hard against each other. Breast to Breast, hip to hip. Ava's hands start to explore Ruth's body. When Ava touches Ruth's womanhood for the first time, Ruth moans lightly. That moan encourages Ava to press harder and elicit a stronger response.

Ruth's eyes widen as she understands what is going to happen and says, "Wait Ava." Ava pulls back, afraid she has pressed things to far to fast. Ruth runs to the door, opens it slightly and checks the hall. Closing and locking the door Ruth then says, "No one is around. Come here." They run back into each other's arm's. Their remaining clothes and underwear coming off quickly. When they are both nude, they take a second to admire the other's body. Ruth is envious to see that Ava is completely shaved, while she is only trimmed. Self trimmed at that, knowing her mother would freak out if she knew she wanted to trim her private area. As the girls step closer to each other, neither hesitate to touch the other.

Ava takes charge quickly, pushing her friend to the floor and opening her legs. "Are you ok with this?" Ava asks Ruth, wanting to know Ruth wants this as much as she does. Ruth responds by opening her legs wider. Ava then moves her head down and licks her friend slowly. She has never done this before, and is a bit afraid she won't get it right. Ruth pushes her hips up to meet Ava's lips squashing any doubts she may have. Ruth can feel it building, she has never felt this with someone else before, only by herself. She knows what is about to happen. She is going to explode and wonders if she should warn her friend; the thought coming and leaving quickly as it is too late. Suddenly Ruth orgasms as she says, "OOOOHHH SHIIITT. AAAVVVAAA!"

Ava is so happy to bring this joy to her friend. She wasn't sure she could do it. Ruth catches her breath then smiles at Ava saying, "Wow, that was amazing." They laugh and kiss, talking for a few minutes before Ruth asks, "Could I do that for you?" Ava smiles and starts to lay down. "No wait! "Ruth says as she stops her. Ruth goes and grabs a mobile clothes cart and says, "Use some of these for comfort." Grabbing random items Ruth makes a pillow for her friend. Ava is touched by the gesture Ruth is showing and lays down on the pillow of clothes. Ruth starts by kissing Ava on the lips, then cheek, neck, collarbone, right breast, left breast, bellybutton, right inner thigh, left inner thigh. All the while, Ava is being driven crazy by Ruth's lips. Every time they touch her, her body is on fire. As they traveled down her body she can't help but feel closer to Ruth than ever before. When Ruth's lips touch her most special spot, she almost explodes right then and there. Only the wish of making this last, kept it from happening.

"FUCK RUTH!" Ava says, and then grabs some random clothes and stuffs it into her mouth, somehow knowing that yelling that loud with those words would only bring trouble. Ava knew she doesn't cuss. She doesn't even like people who cuss; but that word felt right. Ava is grinding herself into Ruth's body now; getting every bit of pleasure she can. Then... Ava began to feel herself orgasm. When the exploding happens: her legs wrap around Ruth's head holding her there. "Thank God", Ruth says to herself in her mind as she turns her head in time. When Ava lets Ruth go, she climbs up and next to her friend. Kissing her as she wraps her arms around Ava Ruth says, "I love you Ava." Ava smiles and says, "I love you too Ruth."  
THE END


End file.
